


Sensuality

by lilynadine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilynadine/pseuds/lilynadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short pwp about SuFin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensuality

**Author's Note:**

> Human names are used in this fic.

Large hands slid up Tino's sides as Berwald's lips left a damp trail over his chest. Tino arched under him, moaning as tongue and teeth worried a nipple before moving to the other. He pulled, trying to move his hands to his lover, wanting to pull those lips back to his, but the handcuffs held his wrists in place.

Tino's frustration was voiced only by a whispered "Please, Be," before moans and whimpers spilled from his lips again. Berwald kept his mouth and hands busy, wanting to hear more from the smaller man.

Tino was used to attention being lavished on him, but this was the first time he had been unable to touch Berwald. It was so hard, not being able to guide the man where he wanted him to go. The attention was wonderful, but Tino hated being teased like this. He just wanted Berwald to move faster! The handcuffs rattled as Tino pulled uselessly again.

Berwald grinned. He loved teasing Tino and planned to take his time while he could. Really, it was a surprise when Tino had agreed to let Berwald restrain him. The smaller man didn't like giving up the control he had over the other, but Berwald wanted a chance to please his lover without being rushed to the main event.

He wanted to savor the taste of Tino as he licked and bit at supple skin. He wanted to hear Tino begging and moaning as he writhed beneath Berwald. Most of all, Berwald wanted to show Tino how he felt as he worshipped every inch of his lover.

This was Berwald's fantasy: loving his partner. He smiled; he knew the other thought Berwald was doing this for Tino. Maybe he'd even let Tino keep thinking that. But Berwald would enjoy every moment of acting out the only thing he really wanted. And he would make sure Tino enjoyed it too. Judging by Tino's whimpers, that was already being taken care of.

Berwald passed over Tino's groin, mouth coming instead to lick and bite its way up a creamy thigh. Tino was whispering now, words mixing with whines and little noises of pleasure to encourage Berwald's ascent. Lips grazed teasingly close to the other's cock, before moving to the other leg and making the same journey up.

Berwald moved up Tino's body, pressing their lips together in kisses that gradually deepened. When both were panting for air, he pulled back, allowing his eyes to roam over the pale body beneath him.

"So beautiful." The words were whispered reverently and so quietly that Tino almost didn't hear them. But he couldn't miss the way Berwald stared at him.

"Be?"

Berwald smiled at the other and returned to kissing and nipping Tino's body. "What, Tino?" he murmured, lips tickling the other's stomach as he made his way back down Tino's body.

"What're you... ahhh..." As Tino tried to speak, his lover continued licking and teasing him, moving closer to Tino's cock the whole time. When warm lips surrounded him, Tino cried out.

And Berwald pulled back completely. Tino looked up at him, dazedly. Berwald smirked and lowered his head back to Tino's body.

Instead of picking up where he left off, Berwald resumed teasing Tino. A light lick to the tip of his cock every so often was followed by what seemed like  _hours_  of kisses running over his thighs, stomach, chest, anywhere but where he  _wanted_  Berwald's mouth.

"Be, please! I... ahhh... I need..." Tino couldn't take much more of this teasing, and perhaps Berwald realized that, because while Tino whimpered and tried to form coherent thoughts and sentences, Berwald finally gave in.

As Berwald's mouth surrounded him once more, Tino let out another low moan. He struggled with the handcuffs again, just wanting to be able to slide his fingers through the Swede's soft hair.

He continued to pull at the handcuffs, so Berwald took his assault up a notch. He began softly humming, and Tino almost lost it. He couldn't even try to be quiet now as his hips bucked up into Berwald's face. The man was quick to hold his lover down, but his humming never stopped.

Tino knew he wouldn't last much longer; he couldn't even stop the noises falling from his lips. He wasn't sure if he was actually speaking still or if it was all moans and whimpers, and he wasn't sure if he even cared at this point.

He was getting closer and closer to the edge; his entire body tightening, muscles clenching. When he came, it was an explosion. Pleasure was his only thought as he lay panting.

Berwald began removing the handcuffs from Tino's wrists and gently kissed both as they were freed. He frowned slightly at the reddened and raw state of them, pressing more kisses to the wrists before leaning down to kiss Tino. He hadn't meant to cause Tino any pain—he hoped they weren't too hurt.

Berwald would have been content to just lie there with Tino; indeed, he planned on it. He had pulled the smaller man into his arms and was attempting to sleep, when his lover made his own plans known.

Tino pulled away from the warm arms surrounding him and flipped the other onto his back. Smirking at the look of surprise on Berwald's face, he moved to straddle the man. Rocking his body against the other's, his smirk widened as Berwald let out a low moan.

"Surely you want me to help with that, right, Be?" Tino asked coyly, continuing the rocking motion he'd started.

At Berwald's frantic nods, he slid down the other's body to pull off his lover's boxers. Grabbing a tube of lube from their bedside table, Tino repositioned himself to straddle the other's legs once more. He took a few moments to slick Berwald's erection, eyed trained on the Swede's blissful expression. When he felt the other had enough lube, he poured a bit more into one hand, slicking his fingers.

Tino leaned forward over Berwald, one hand on the bed to steady himself while large hands held his hips. Slowly, he slipped the first finger inside himself.

The angle was awkward, and it was so different from what he was used to. His lover's hands were larger and rougher; the feeling just wasn't the same. But the look on Berwald's face as Tino prepared himself convinced him this was definitely a good thing.

The only word to describe the expression was  _entranced._ Tino was sure he was blushing from being stared at. The coy demeanor was slipping away, leaving him nervous and shy. His fingers kept moving, though, and Berwald kept staring.

When he felt he couldn't take the staring anymore, he pulled his fingers out, repositioning himself. And suddenly Berwald was moving again, hands to help guide Tino back against him and—

_Oh god._

Had he thought that or said it out loud?

Tino wasn't even sure he cared now. He was too busy enjoying this.

Berwald's hands were once again only resting on Tino's hips as Tino lifted and dropped himself. The larger man was enjoying the view of his lover, flushed and panting once more, but the pace he had set was so slow; it was maddening.

But he didn't interrupt. It was a challenge to not take control; luckily, Berwald was definitely a man of patience. He began to stroke his lover's hips, slowly moving his hands further and further up, caressing more of the pale skin.

Berwald's resolve crumbled more with every moment, though, and it wasn't long before he had them both flipped over, thrusting quickly into the smaller body beneath his. As Tino moaned and gasped his name, Berwald focused on peppering the smaller man's face and chest with kisses.

"Tino," he murmured in between gentle kisses and rough thrusts, "You're so  _beautiful_."

"Be… Berwald!" Once again, Tino was getting close to release. His fingers scratched at his lover's back and Berwald's thrusting grew more erratic as he slipped a hand between them to stroke Tino.

Berwald wasn't sure how much longer he would last with the wonderful sensation of Tino all around him and the sounds falling from the man's lips. This was surly the closest he'd ever come to heaven. He just wanted to last long enough to have Tino come again first.

With that thought in mind, he began focusing more on his hand, trying to control his thrusting at the same time. His efforts were rewarded several moments later. Tino's muscles clenching around his cock and the last whispered "Be…" sent him over the edge.

He let himself sink down on Tino, pulling the other into his tight grasp.

"Love you, Tino." Berwald rolled on his side, pulling Tino's worn-out body against his to press even more kisses into his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Be."

Berwald sank into sleep after that, knowing he'd wake up with his love in his arms.


End file.
